Sunset Sam and Bella love story
by CharChar93
Summary: Bella is a popular girls from Texas who goes back to La Push to see her dad when sam imprints on her, all hell breaks loose, Broken hearts, happy hearts, Love and war. Will Bella follow her heart or her head?


_Sunset - Sam and Bella_

Chapter 1

Hi i'm Isabella Swan. I like to be called Bella or Bee. My dad is the only one who calls me Bells. I'm 18 yeas old. I'm 5ft 4 with long brown hair and brown eyes. I am slim but strong and flexible and can kick any boys ass who take advantage of me or my friends, so i wouldn't mess with me. I've been living with my mum in Texas since i was a 4, ever since my mum and dad got divorced and my mum left my dad taking me with her but i used to see him in the summer holidays and talk on the phone to him. When i turned 12, my mum, Rene, got married to Phil. He owns loads of estates and is one of the riches man in Texas.

So last week my dad Charlie who is chief of police of Forks and La Push, asked if i wanted to come and spend the Summer in La Push with him and his wife Sue, and her two kids Seth and Leah. I like Seth the best, he 16 now and so sweet. Seth used to hang out with me and my best friend Jacob Black or Jake i like to call him. Then there's Leah who is 19 and has been going out with Sam her 20 year old boyfriend since she was 16 and he was 17, who me and Jake never used to like much, Leah has always been a bitch, but when I'm in there she seems to get worse then she normal is, because, she said her mum treats me more like a daughter then she does her own. But i think that's stupid.

I'm driving down to La Push in my Green Ferrari California with the roof down blasting out Paramore, doing 110mph thinking about home and Sue's and dads place. Wearing a green top with paramore written in black and a white, bench jacket what comes to my waist. In white shorts and fish net tights. And my best Green jimmy chows.

At home we had the biggest house on the estate it was three levels, with an outside pool and a gym. We had a double garage for my Ferrari California and mum's silver Mercedes SLR McLaren Roadster and Phil's black 2006 Lamborghini Murcielago LP640 we all loved fast cars. We had 6 Bedrooms 3 Baths room. But i loved shopping and clothes so one of the guest bedroom is my Walk in closet with shoes, bags, skirts and tops. So we had three nice and comfy guest bedrooms and mum and Phil's room was on the second floor, i had the whole top level to my self music room. My room was a light green and white because green was my favourite colour.

My two best girls friends are Megan 'Megz' and Crystal. Were nothing like me, Megz is the smallest in the group, with curly brown hair and green eye. Then there's Crystal who is the most beautiful person the the world with a slim tall figure, with long, straight blond hair with the prettiest blue eyes i have ever seen. At school me, Megz and Crystal are like queen bee's every girl wants to be us and boy wants to be with us. Me, Meg and Crystal are dancers and do almost every dance performance together and i do the music for us to dance to. But i also play Basketball and baseball and i love running, i have to run before school or i don't fell right. In my spare time i sing and play the piano and drum. Crystal has literally been out with ever boy in the sports team, Megz is the smart one out of use and I'm just the most popular out of the group.

So Sue and dad have a big house but not like my home, it has two floors with 4 bedrooms and two bathrooms. So i have to share with Leah and Seth. I use the guest room when i come, it has a big white bed in the middle and one closet, That's going to be hard. But i carn't wait to see Seth and Jake i missed them. I should be there in 4 more hours.

So i get out my green LG Arena from mu Chanel bag and call dad.

Ring, Ring, Ring.

"Swan residents" Dad said.

" hi dad"

"Bells where are you, Shouldn't you be here by now" dad said nervously.

"chill dad, I'm about an hour away, I'll be there soon. Tell Leah to hold on to her bitching until i get there, okay." i said excited.

"Isabella Swan, do not talk about Leah like that" Dad shouted.

" sorry got to go bye. see you in an hour". Then i hung up.

Here comes the new babe in town, Move over girls, its my time to shine.


End file.
